Just Like Me
by Nameless X
Summary: Blix just lives a crappy life getting beat up all the time. But when she meets a old friend's friend, who is just like her, will they both be able to open up or will the ice around their hearts remain frozen? OCXZexion
1. Beat me up!

The building loomed over me. It was school, it was better than home, at least, in my opinion. I think any place was better than home. Home-I don't think I should even call it that.

I made through the crowds, ignoring nasty comments, stuff thrown at me, and everything else. It died out as I came to a lesser-used hall way. I looked at the ground and wasn't watching were I was going.

And then I walked into HIM. Me being a short little junior I seemed like a freshman, I looked up to see a towering senior. He was one of the most feared people in the school. That one person NO ONE wants to mess with, not even the teachers. It is like only the principal can, but that rarely happens unless the principal himself catches HIM, doing bad stuff.

"Sorry." I mumbled not knowing who he was at the time.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Blix." said no other than Xigbar.

I took a step back.

"I…I have to go…" I said. I was going to run, but someone grabbed me fiercely. I spun around to see Xaldin. He was big. He had strength and could crush me like a soda can. He was like the strength in Xigbar's group.

He held on as Xigbar came closer. I bit my lip. People scurried out of the way. Others hid in corners to watch what would happen to me. No one came to save me. Then again…who would.

He came eye level to me and smirked. He stood up and turned back. Just when I was off the hook, there was a sickening slap noise.

That was his hand contacting with my face. I held back my scream. My face stung and I was even in more pain than before. I didn't need more pain. Home was enough pain. Last night was rough and so was this morning.

FLASHBACK

I was at home. Mother started to yell at me and made me go cook dinner. They ate in silence, a few crude remarks from my brothers and sisters about me cooking, but either that it was it. My parents did nothing to stop their insulting, but somewhat smiled at them. I waited in the corner, like a maid. I fetched whatever they wanted like more water.

I hated it, I was hungry, but I wasn't allowed to eat with them. I normally had scraps. Yeah, at home, I was a total slave. I was ignored and non of my family members cared for me. The only reason they kept me was so I could a servant.

I started to clear the table and put the dishes in the sink to wash. I picked up a dirty plate that had some food still in it. I small rubber ball hit me in the head and I lost balance. The food spilled and there was going to be a stain.

I ran in a rush to get paper towels and clean it up before…

Too late. Mother and Father both came down to see what my younger brother was rambling about. They saw me on the floor, cleaning the spill.

I had to clean everything up (like usual), but instead of going to my room, I had to go to the back room. It was not a pleasant room. It was for storage and all that. There with a dim light were my parents. I wouldn't call that them though.

"Punishment time." I heard some of my "siblings" snickered at me.

The dark room, was hard to see, but immediately as I stepped in an arm reach I was hit. I was always hit, even if I did nothing. It was my parents source of entertainment. Sick, I know.

Like 30 minutes later I was limping back to my room. I was bleeding in various places and I still had homework to finish.

That is why I woke up late and rushed down from my attic room.

My parents were still made and even more mad I was late. I quickly made their coffee, and I burned myself.

I got beat up again before I left at school.

END OF FLASHBACK

And here I am in more pain. Xigbar grabbed my collar and hit me on the locker. I small gasp came out of my mouth. A fist hit my stomach. I slumped down to the floor. I was on my knees. I was yanked up and I closed my eyes ready for another hit.

They started to laugh at my fear. They left me go, but before leaving they grabbed my backpack and dumped its continents on the floor. My eyes widened. I couldn't loose my homework. I need my grades up. I tried to get up.

"OMGOSH! BLIX!" came a familiar voice. Demyx. "What happened?"

"Xigbar." I answered simply as he came kneeled down at the same level as me. I tried to get up, I needed to clean up my stuff. I shakily got up and made a step before falling again, except Demyx caught me. "Stop, I need to get my stuff. I need to raise my grades!" Getting passing grades was important to me. The sooner I can get out of high school, the better. And I worked really hard on the homework. My so called parents checked my grades daily and said I better be getting acceptable grades or else. I think we all know what the or else is.

Demyx looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. He hated to see his friends hurt. I got up again and made it to where most of my stuff was and gathered it up. Demyx helped me. My back was towards him.

After a few minutes all my stuff was back in my backpack.

"Come on, we have to see the nurse." Demyx said. I shook my head 'no'. They would ask, how I hurt myself so much. Falling was not a good enough answer. I didn't want anyone to know what happened at him. Only Demyx, Roxas, and Axel knew.

Demyx shook his head like he didn't know what to do with me.

The suddenly his face brightened up.

"My friend is a new student here! We should go see if he is here. He is like you, you know." he looked at me.

When he said "like me" did that mean, what I thought it meant?


	2. A new kid welcoming

We waited outside the office. A few moments later, a boy like our age, came out.

"Hey, Zexion!" Demyx greets happily like he always does.

"Hey." came a simple reply without that much emotion or no emotion at all. I started at him for a bit. He had a strange color hair…silver? Purple? Blue? Or all of them, it seemed like. His hair covered half of his face. He wore our school uniform. Black pants, white shirt…you know same old boring stuff.

"So what classes do you have?" Demyx asked. He was curious as always. He quickly snatched the schedule and scanned it over. I saw his eyes move across the page. Then he stopped and started to think about something.

"GOT IT!" Demyx said suddenly. Both me and Zexion seemed a little startled by this outburst. Then Demyx started to ramble who was in which class and who to avoid and who were out friends.

"And make sure you …"Demyx was suddenly stopped. A hand was over his mouth.

"When I let go, SHUT UP!" Zexion said. Demyx nodded and Zexion let go. It became quiet.

"Oh, right…this is Blix." Demyx finally remembering I am here. I rolled my eyes at his delayed brain. "And Blix, this is Zexion, but I think you kind of figured that out." Demyx pushed us forward. We studied each other as if we were trying to see what we were thinking, without having to say anything out loud.

Poor, Demyx, he didn't have a brain as complex as we did and didn't understand what we were doing. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Demyx yelled in frustration.

Right as I was about to answer his question the bell rang. Demyx stormed off mad which left me and Zexion. We were in the same homeroom, as Demyx said.

"We better go, before we are late." I said. Zexion nodded his head and followed me.

Up a flight of stairs to the left than to the fight, and six doors down and here we are to our homeroom class. Homeroom, to me, was a pointless class. It was listen to the announcements, take roll, pass out papers, and all that unimportant stuff.

I pulled out a book about darkness and started to read. The rest of the class was in chaos since the teacher was late. The teacher was some random dude who couldn't handle students. A few paper balls on "accidentally" hit me. I ignored them and continued reading.

Zexion sat next to me also reading. I looked over to him. "What are you reading?" I asked out of curiosity. "A book about darkness…what about you?"

"I am reading the same." We stared at each other and a small curve came to our lips.

FF to third period-PE!

Demyx was in this class with us. Along with Axel and Larxene. However so was Xigbar, and the rest of his crew. I hated this period. Not because of the people, but I was not physical fit and then everyone could see the bandages on me. My ankle had a bandage on my right leg. My left leg was practically all bandaged. My arms were too. People whispered, I know. I was used to it already.

I expected Zexion to say or ask something he didn't. When he looked at my bandaged he seemed to understand why I had them. Somehow I knew that he knew that I just didn't fall.

The mean P.E. teacher. How I hated him. With a sprained ankle, no note, I couldn't get out of P.E. And so I had to force myself to run the laps. I was slower than usual and got yelled again. We had to play dodge ball. I hated that sport, for the main reason-everyone went for me. I don't know how it all happened, but somehow no one except my friends and some teacher liked me. Everyone else seemed to have an unknown grudge.

Today, it was different. As a lovely new kid welcome everyone decided to go for Zexion. Xigbar and his crew unfortunately was on the other team. Luck never seemed to side with me.

A few balls came towards my way. I, if you didn't know, have a fear of balls, no matter the sport. I could never play anything. I remember in like second grade we played tetherball and this guy made it so my face got hit really hard with the ball. It hurt a lot. And another time with handball, I also got hit in the face. I could go on with the list.

I got hit on the arm and in the stomach and on the legs at the same time. I signed and went off to the benches and watched. I looked at Axel who was trying to get Roxas. Demyx who was having fun just randomly throwing and dodging. His goofiness made it easier for him to dodge the flying balls. Somehow I think it worked. And then there was Zexion. Who was just barely making it out alive. A few balls whizzed past his head. Either that he didn't really move. He just ducked, took a step left or right. And he never got hit.

Until…Xigbar and his gang got all of the dodge balls and threw them at once to Zexion. It wasn't fair, I know, but hey, Xigbar ruled the school. Did I mention they throw hard. I should know this from past experience.

I turned away, I didn't want to see what would happen to Zexion. I did, though, because I was curious. And well, let's say.

1. Zexion got knocked on to the floor.

2. He was bleeding from the head.

3. As he got up, they threw one at his stomach and that must of hurt.

4. I had to take him to the nurse's office.

Why me? How should I know? I am not the teacher and I so don't want to know how the teachers think.

The nurse's office. I tried to avoid it. I don't know why. They always asked how you got hurt. So I never went there since I didn't want them asking. Trust me, my friends tried to get me in there, but no.

Here I was in the nurse's office with Zexion. He was fine to me, except he was sorta kneeling over and he had a cut…okay so he wasn't in the best condition.

The nurse was some young looking lady. I didn't like the way she looked…like she was…I don't know…like she would totally hit on her patients. I didn't trust how she looked and it just wasn't her face. Her uniform was like a short, short skirt and like…lets just say…not school appropriate.

I didn't know if I should wait or not. I am sure the nurse didn't want me here, but I couldn't leave the new student here. What if the bell rang. He would have no idea where to go…but he was smart enough….but still…

I decided to stay. I sat down on a chair in front of the nurse's desk. All I needed to do was turn my head to the right and there were the beds.


	3. A slow day

First the nurse bandaged up Zexion's head. She was dangerous close to him. I glared at her back. I didn't know why though. It is not like I liked Zexion. He was a friend. Somehow, I felt…jealously?

No, it couldn't be that. Maybe, honestly it is because I felt a connection. Something about him I knew I was going to get a long with him.

The next part I hated the most. Being hit in the stomach, the nurse just had to check if he had and bruises of such.

"Can you lift up your shirt, a bit?" she asked innocently. TOO innocently in my opinion. Who does she think she is? His girlfriend? Okay, that was a disturbing thought. What Zexion was like 16-17 (junior) and she was like what? 25? Okay, so it's THAT big of a difference, but still…

"Wow. That must have been some hard hits?" she gasped dramatically. What was she talking about it? HITS?! He only got hit once. I couldn't help but stare at him myself. Then I saw what the nurse saw. Bruises and cuts all over him. My eyes widened a bit and then shrunk back down to normal size.

'He is like you' came Demyx voice. "Like me…" I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something?!" the nurse partially snapped at me.

Back to reality. "Huh? No, I didn't say anything." The nurse glared at me for a bit and then went back and to inspecting Zexion's wounds. Zexion caught my eye. I could tell by looking at me that he was asking me if anything was wrong. I simply replied no to him.

(Weird…silence talk, the one Demyx doesn't get!)

If he was like me…then maybe, in my hypothesis was that Zexion also got abused at his house. Maybe, judging my his bruises, Demyx saying he was just like me. I mean how else could Zexion be like me. Personality wise? Maybe. We did have the same interest in books. I don't think that many other people read about Darkness.

"Let's go." Zexion said. I spaced out I guess. I stood up and nodded. We headed back to class. The walk was deadly quiet. Not good silence, the bad kind…the awkward kind.

Class was just ending. The other side won, the one I wasn't on. Roxas seemed happy about it. He bragged about it. Axel got annoyed easily and threatened to dump him in the dumpster.

It was lunch time though! It was a 35 minute break from class. Even though I didn't eat, I took the time to do homework or just rest.

We took our regular spot outside, under this big tree that gave a lot of shade in the spring and summer, but during the winter, all the branches split the sunlight (if there was any) and it was just so pretty.

Roxas immediately started to climb onto the becoming bare branches. He reminded me of a monkey, scampering up until he found a big enough branch to hold his weight. Then Axel would throw up their lunches and then he would climb up.

Me? I preferred the ground. And besides, I am a bad climber hurt or not. I took my spot on some roots that were sticking out. And placed my back on the trunk of the tree. The sun hit my body, but let my face have some shade.

"You're not eating either?" Demyx cried out. He was talking about Zexion. Demyx was wondering why Zexion didn't bring a lunch.

"You two," Demyx said pointing at us. "Are not healthy peoples!"

I laughed at Demyx way of talking. He really needed to go back to elementary school and learn his grammar again. I smiled under the tree, Demyx made me happy, even through all the bad things in my life. He was always there. That one friend I could really count, count on. Like an older brother. Demyx was way, way, way better than my blood-related older brother.

I shot up when something landed on my stomach. It was an apple. I looked up to see Axel grinning stupidly. I shook my head. Such like my friends looking out for me. They always gave me spares or food they didn't want. I took a bite of the apple. It tasted really good, so good it was almost like poison, but I knew it wasn't.

I finished the apple and was left with only the core. I was too lazy to get up and throw it away. I chucked it at Demyx and it hit him right on the side of his head.

"OW, that actually hurt!" he shouted at me.

As lunch ended we dragged ourselves back to the classrooms.

I stared out the window. It was getting cloudy. I tapped my pencil on the desk unconsciously.

"Miss Blix. Would you care to listen?" asked the teacher. I didn't hear him. I didn't notice him coming towards me. I didn't know until he snapped the ruler on the desk. My head spun towards him.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I'll let you off this time, just because I am nice. Next time you have a detention." and he walked off.

Demyx looked at me 'that teacher is crazy!' and I nodded in agreement.

I had three more classes after that class. They went by slowly and boringly. It was one of those days were you just stare the clock wishing it would move faster, but it always seemed to move slower.

Why was that when you're having fun time goes fast, but when you're not-it doesn't?

When the bells finally rang for school to be out I was about to scream in happiness, but home wasn't the best place either.

Unfortunately, I had work that day. I worked at a little market some nice old lady owned. She was like a grandmother to me. Her shop had all different kinds of stuff besides food. Like fabrics and books and CD's. Sometimes instead of getting paid money, I get paid in goods. I buy mostly fabric so I can make my clothes. My so called parents would ever buy me new ones so I make them. It is a little hobby I got. It's fun too.


	4. My friends

It was a long day at the shop. I really long day. I put stuff away, I made sure everything was organized, I had to work at the cash register, and so much more arm tiring work. I was exhausted beyond belief! How did grown ups do this? Oh, wait, they have no school to go to, but then again they do work longer to like hours straight. I would hate to have those jobs where one stands all day. That would be the WORST!

I kept on looking at the clock every chance I got. I swear it was moving slower just for me. I glared at it. Yes! I glared at a clock! I mean, come on, don't tell me that you haven't glared at a clock! It wasn't moving. I swear it was broken, but it wasn't. I checked any other watch or clock there was and it was the same time. Maybe it was my imagination.

I tried to twirl a pen with my fingers. That didn't work to well. I thought it could be a cool little habit…if I could do it. I couldn't so I gave up trying. There were no customers and it was getting late. In about thirty minutes the shop will be closed. I decided to start cleaning up. I wiped the counters and the floors one last time. I cleaned up the cash register and then checked up with the owner.

"It always makes me smile to see your hard work, Blix."

"It's nothing." I replied shyly. I wasn't all that great with compliments.

"Here take this bag of fruit. They are juicy and delicious. I am sure your family will love them." She said handing me the bag.

If only she knew about my family.

"Thank you." I said lastly before heading out.

I hid the food in my bag until I got to my room. I walked calmly into the house. My "siblings" were playing the PS2, their eyes glued to the T.V. The parents were in the kitchen drinking coffee. You would think that this is just a normal family, but to me it wasn't. I would just love it if they greeted me, pulled me into a hug, asked about my day, but honestly that would never happen. But if the world ends, you know why.

"Your back earlier than usual." Father said looking up. His eyes glaring at me.

"I cleaned up early." I replied glaring back. "I'll be going to my room."

I walked past the kitchen and started up. I didn't want anymore trouble, not tonight at least.

And I got lucky. There was no more trouble. That is until morning time. I woke up five minutes late so I had to rush to get ready though a bit sore still. I was always told I was a fast healer in spite how many times I got hit. I got dressed in a black dress that went to my knees and a short white sleeve shirt underneath. I had my hair in two pins and I wore about four different bracelets on each arm.

I had to run down quietly and start to make breakfast. I made pancakes. They were the ones I made the best and if I made breakfast good enough, though I can never be perfect, I won't get hit. I started the coffee machine and set the table.

Then I started to clean. The living room was scattered with video games. I packed them away in the box and untangled the controllers which was in a complete knot. By the time the knots were done, it was time to wake everyone up…wish me luck!

It was like walking through hell. Have you ever tried to wake up people who hate you? It's not easy and painful that is if they can hit. Although dodging isn't the best thing to do either. It gets a couple really annoyed. And then they treat you like crap, but it gets them out of bed, while getting hit sometimes gives the feeling of 'I can go back to sleep'.

There was no one to compliment my cooking. No one to say thank you or offer to help clean up. I was an invisible person. It was as if someone just magically made the food and left it on their plates. Too bad the person that made the food had to wake up early and didn't even get a simple "thanks".

I cleared up clearly and left the house without telling anyone of my leaving. Since I walked to school I had to leave 15 minutes earlier. I had gotten used to walking. It isn't that bad anymore. Although winter mornings are extremely cold, I think I've gotten used to it so much that it feels good like a numb feeling. And the sky is always pretty to me no matter how dark and grey it can get.

And not to mention it is also peaceful. It is my little time alone. While other people have their I-pods and all that, I have the whole world as my music player. I bet no one really takes the time to listen to the songs like the wind, the birds, or even the car passing by in a zoom.

It gives me time to think and trust me, when I let my mind wander, sometimes I let it wander so much that before I even know it, I am at school. Like today. As I stepped out of my trance, I saw the school building just looming ahead.

I sighed and walked up the stone steps. I've gotten tired of coming here, but I have no choice. I want to do well in school so I can actually get into a college. That is my goal. Sometimes its hard to believe that I am going to reach for it. Those times I life when I just feel like disappearing or dying. But only the weak kills themselves.

I closed my locker and looked around to see if anyone was here yet. No sign of any of my friends… I'll just look around. It seemed like it was going to rain soon, but I wasn't entirely sure. I like walking in the rain thought, even if I don't have a nice warm bed to get to and the end of my destination.

"Give me my I-pod back!" I heard a familiar voice behind the handball courts.

"No way, I'm listening to my favorite song!"

"Then why isn't it in your I-pod?"

"I don't know, I'm too lazy to put it on…burn me a CD."

"No, just go buy the song, you have the money."

"Nah, I'm low on money, I spent it all buying a video game…it's awesome. I would let you play it, but since you're being selfish with your I-pod I don't think so."

"Would you two stop bickering?" came other voice.

"It's giving me a headache." Another one came.

Bingo! I thought to myself. Those two voices fighting can only mean Demyx and Axel.

"Hey!" I said as I stood before them.

"Blix! What's up! Demyx is being mean to me!" Axel said.

"I heard…"

"Make them be quiet!" Roxas whined.

I shook my head in annoyance. "Both of you better stop fighting or your throats will be slit and your blood will flow down the street!" I said in a menacing voice while glaring.

They immediately quieted down.

"Thank you!" Roxas said relieved. I laughed at him. Was it really that hard to shut them up?

These were my friends. Yes, they are complete idiots, but I love them. But now, we have a new member. Zexion. I don't know much about him and he doesn't seem like the one to open up easily. Just like me…I guess. Demyx was very persistent in becoming my friend. I finally opened up to him since I was annoyed, but that was one of the greatest moments in my life.

The bell rang signaling for us to hurry up and get to class. The clouds seemed darker and heavier. The students piled in like a wave of colors. The five of us stood up and walked towards the building. Another day of school…I do not look forward to.


End file.
